Lorelai's Frist Day of Teaching First Grade
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Max Huntzberger's Frist Day of First Grade and Lorelai Danes is his teacher and Lorelai finally finds out she has a grandson that she didn't know about whose 6 and in her class.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning around 5am Lorelai's alarm goes off so she wakes up and hits it off and gets up and Luke starts to wake up.

''hi what are you doing up?'' he asks her

''oh hi ah shh go back to sleep.'' she tells him

''why what are you doing?'' he asks her

''nothing just go back to sleep.'' she tells him

''I have to get ready for the first day of First Grade and I still have all the kid's pencil cases to fill to keep in the classroom so I'm gonna go ready and dressed and then go downstairs to the livingroom to do it go back to sleep I'll see you later I love you.'' she tells him and kisses him

Luke goes back to sleep.

Lorelai grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom to shower and get dressed then goes downstairs and starts to fill all the kid's pencil cases filled with school supplies like pencil's,crayons, a pair of scissors, and a glue stick in each box then sticks them all in a crate and takes everything out to her jeep to bring to her classroom when she gets to the school.

Lorelai gets everything around the classroom all ready to go for when the kid's start arriving then goes to the teacher's lounge to get herself some coffee and a donut and goes back to her classroom to get last minute stuff done.

All the kid's start arriving a little while later with thier parent's. Lorelai welcomes them all and is talking to a childs parent when she sees Logan and a little boy walk in.

''Will you excuse me for a sec will ya?'' she asks a parent and walks over to Logan

''Logan!'' ''H..Hi.'' she says

''Oh Hi Lorelai how are you wow it's good to see you you're a teacher

''yea you too and yea I am so um so who...whose this little cutie?'' she asks him

''this is my son Max.'' Logan tells her

Lorelai bends down to his level ''well Hi Max I'm I'm going to be your teacher it's nice to meet you sweetie.'' she tells him

Max shy's away from her behind Logan's leg.

''um so whose is he is he um Rory's?'' she asks him

Logan just loks at her ''uh yea... yea he is.'' he tells her

''oh! ''S..so how is she where is she?'' she asks him

''I don't know we don't talk about or bring it up.'' he tells her

''what you mean you don't know what happened Logan?'' she asks him

''she took off about well now like 6 year's ago leaving Max with me.'' he tells her

''well wh...where did she go?'' she asks him

''I don't know I haven't been in touch or contact with her since she left.'' he tells her

''so I...I have a grandson?'' she asks him

Logan takes a deep breath ''ye...yea you do.'' he tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''wow okay fast and he's 6?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says

''wow.'' she says

''I know.'' he says

''okay I have to get class started so I'll see you later.'' she tells him

''okay bye Lorelai.'' he says and and bends down to his son

''ok son this is the part where daddy has to leave now but I'll be back to pick you up after school okay?'' Logan asks him

''nwo!'' he grabs Logan's leg

''max we practiced this remember? You're going to be okay is really nice you'll do fine.'' he kisses his head and tries to unwrap Max

''daddy nwo pwease dwon't gwo wifout me.'' Max pleads

''Max I have to buddy I have to go to work now go over there with all the rest of the kid's and make friends.'' he tells him and gently pushes him towards the class

''okay class how about everyone takes thier seats go to your desks go!'' Lorelai says playfully

''go Max.'' Logan tells him and leaves the classroom but watches him for a few minutes before leaving the school

''okay class lets settle down and get to know each other a little how about we all introduces ourselves and say our names and our favorite color or animal.'' she tells them playfully

''I'll go first my name is and I have a dog named Paul Anka.'' she tells them

the class all giggle and each take a turn.

In Logans car his cell rings.

''Huntzberger here.'' he answers it

''hey Mate!'' Finn says

''hey Finn how are ya?'' Logan asks him

''good good what are you doing right now mate?'' Finn asks him

''just dropped Max off at his first day of first grade now headed back to the apartment to get some work done why?'' Logan asks him

''just wanted to know if you wanted to go and get breakfast?'' Finn asks him

Logan looks at his clock ''um okay sure but we have to make it fast because I have to work in like an hour.'' Logan tells him

''okay see ya there mate.'' Finn says

''wait where we meeting?'' Logan asks him

''at IHOP Mate.'' Finn tells him

''okay I'll be there in a little bit.'' he tells him and hangs up and drives over to IHOP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At IHOP Logan finds Finn at a table and walks over ''hey man how are ya'' he does that manly high five with him and sits down

''so how ya doing?'' Logan asks him putting cream into his coffee and stirs it and takes a sip

'Finn mate what about you?'' Finn asks him

''fine just a little worked up it was Max's frst day of first grade and he didn't want me to leave him so it was hard and get this Lorelai is Max's teacher.'' Logan tells him

''Rory's Mother the hot one? Have you talked to or have heard from reporter girl?'' Finn asks him

''no and I'd rather not talk about it because it upsets both Max and I when anyone brings her up and Lorelai is married Finn so you can't be saying that about her.'' he tells her

''ao how do you feel about that Mate?'' Finn asks him

''about what?'' Logan asks him

''about Lorelai the mother of your old girlfriend being Max's teacher?'' Finn asks him

''I'm fine.'' Logan tells him

''do you think that you are going to talk to Rory?'' Finn asks him

''probably not.'' Logan tells him

''so how's Colin and everybody you guy's have any more life and death brigade trips planned?'' Logan asks him and sips his coffee

''apparantly not Mate. You know we don't go without you.'' Finn tells him

''well I can't go on anymore because I'm a single full time dad now that has a son to take care of.'' Logan tells him

''so you have no idea where Rory went?'' Finn asks him

''nope.'' Logan tells him and orders his food when a waitress comes over

Logan and Finn eat together and Logan goes back to his apartment and dops his keys and checks the answering machine and listens to and ignores the messeges and turns on his computer to get to work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the end of the school day Logan pulls up in the front of the school and gets out of his car standing against it waiting for his son to come out of the school. A few minutes later Max comes out of the school and comes running towards him.

''Daddy!'' Max says and jumps into his arms

''hey buddy how was your day did you have fun?'' Logan asks him

''yea I rweally wike my tweacher1'' Max tells him excitedly

''aww that's great you ready to go home and get a snack?'' Logan asks him

''yea!'' Max says

''okay.'' Logan says and gets him into the car into his seat since he;s still not quite 60 pounds yet and gets in the drivers seat

''so what did you do today buddy?'' Logan asks him

''we cwolored!'' Max tells him

''you colored?'' Logan asks him

''yea!'' Max says

''aww that's good.'' Logan says and starts to drive them home

after all Lorelai's kid's leave she starts to clean up her classroom and get thing's ready for the next day and drives home and goes to the diner and sits down at a table and Luke comes over.

''hey sweetie you have a good day how was the first day of first grade?'' he asks her

''it was great all my kid's are really cool.'' she tells him

''aww that's good coffee?'' he asks her

''do you have to ask?'' she asks him

''okay.'' he says and pours her a cup ''you okay?'' he asks her

''yes I'm fine.'' she tells him and takes a sip of her coffee

Luke sits down next to her and rubs her hand.

''Luke..'' she says in a shaky tone

''yea?'' he questions her

''we...we have a grandson.'' she tells him

''what?'' he questions her

''yea he...he's Rory's.'' Lorelai tells him

''she showed up today?'' he asks her

''no but Logan did and I saw him and we met and he's in my class.'' Lorelai tells him

''wow wow so how do you feel about that?'' he asks her

Lorelai just shrugs ''I...I don't know.'' she tells him

''we've had a grandson for 6 years this little boy has been out there for 6 years without me knowing about him what a great grandmother I am.'' she says

''hey shh everything will be okay we will get to know him over time.'' Luke tells him

''yea I don't know.'' she says 


End file.
